gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gold Digger
Gold Digger,en español Cazafortunas, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Showmance. Además, esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 1 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original le pertenece a Kanye West junto con Jamie Foxx, del álbum Late Registration. Contexto de la canción Fue cantada por el Sr. Schuester, Mercedes, Finn, Rachel, Artie, Kurt y Tina en el episodio Showmance, en la sala de música. Recepción de la Crítica Raymund Flandez de The Wall Street Journal elogió la interpretación de Will de "Gold Digger " en el episodio, y describió a la interpretación del grupo de "Push It" como una presentación "gloriosa al encapsular los miedos de los adolescentes". Discutiendo la presentación de "Gold Digger", Dave Itzkoff de The New York Times escribió: "Fuera del catálogo del 2 Live Crew, es difícil imaginar una canción menos apropiada para un grupo de coro de secundario, pero los jóvenes inadaptados de la comedia de Fox "Glee" de alguna manera hicieron funcionar la letra con el contexto de la historia en la que gira entorno el show, y si, es un poco bizarro escuchar a un grupo de adolescentes cantando "We want prenup!" ("Queremos el prenupcial!"). Sin embargo, es un poco infeccioso (al menos tanto como el cover de estos chicos de "Push It" de Salt-N-Pepa que aparece mas tarde en el mismo episodio)". Hank Stuever de The Washington Post también describió la interpretación de "Gold Digger" como el mejor momento del episodio. Shawna Malcom del Los Angeles Times elogió la interpretación de "Gold Digger", opinando que: "Fue todo muy alegre y contagioso, y hizo que la comedia musical del productor visionario Ryan Murphy pareciera fácil, como la mayoría de los esfuerzos naturales, aunque no uno de los mayores riesgos de la nueva temporada de otoño. Robert Lloyd del Los Angeles Times criticó la caracterización de Will en el episodio, aunque notó que Will "se destaca de verdad cuando se trata de cantar y bailar", citando su "exuberante" interpretación de "Gold Digger". Letra Mercedes: She take my money, when I'm in need Yeah she's a triflin' friend indeed Oh she's a gold digger way over town That dig's on me. Will (New Directions): (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke broke (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke broke (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head Will (Artie): (She give me money) Cutie the bomb Met her at a beauty salon (When I'm in need) With a baby Louis Vuitton Under her under arm (She give me money) She said, "I can tell you rock I can tell by your charm (When I'm in need) Far as girls you got a flock I can tell by your charm (I gotta leave) And your arm but I'm lookin' for the one," (I gotta leave) Have you seen her? New Directions: No, we ain't seen her Will (New Directions): (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger, oh (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke broke, oh (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger, oh (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke broke, oh (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (Get, get, get, get down, oh) (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (Get, get, get, get down, oh) (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head Will (Mercedes): (She give me money) Eighteen years, Eighteen years (When I'm in need) She’s got one of your kids, got you for eighteen years (She give me money) I know somebody payin' child support for one of his kids (When I'm in need) His baby mama's car crib is bigger than his (I gotta leave) You will see him on TV, any given Sunday (I gotta leave) Win the Super Bowl and drive off in a Hyundai (I gotta leave) She was supposed to buy your shorty Tyco with your money (I gotta leave) She went to the doctor got lipo with your money (She give me money) She walkin' around lookin' like Michael with your money (When I'm in need) Shoulda' got that insured, GEICO for your money, money (She give me money) If you ain't no punk (When I'm in need) Holla we want pre-nup New Directions: We want a pre-nup, yeah! Oooh... Will (New Directions): (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger, oh (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke broke, oh (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger, oh (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke broke, oh (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (Get, get, get, get down oh) (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (Get, get, get, get down, oh) (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head New Directions: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, get down, oh She give me money Will (New Directions): Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (Yeah, yeah, when I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke broke, oh (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger, oh (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke broke, oh (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (Get, get, get, get, down, oh) (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (Get, get, get, get, down, oh) (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head New Directions: She give me money, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah When I'm in need Curiosidades *Amber Riley y Kevin McHale no se acreditan en la versión del álbum, a pesar de que Mercedes tiene un solo y Artie está en los coros durante el rap de Will. *Es la primera canción en la serie en la que Will realiza un rap. *Primera vez que Will canta con New Directions. *Matthew Morrison ha realizado desde entonces esta canción en muchas de sus apariciones en sus conciertos como solista. ChartsEditar sección Videos thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|299 px thumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Will Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones del episodio Showmance Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1 Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada